pokmondxtakentothemaxfcfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 2 - Rumors, Rumors
Early the next day Ash’s and Pikachu got and ad went into the kitchen to find Misty, Brock, Tanza, Haunter, Jamie and Hinta up already. “So how did you sleep, sleepy head?” asked Tanza “Great as tired as I was last night after I got out of the tube I think I fell asleep as soon as I hit the bed.” laughed Ash as he sat down in a chair at the table. “I was so tired I think I feel asleep in the tube.” laughed Jamie “That sounds about like you to.” laughed Hinta as she took a drink out of her cup. “Here you go Pikachu and Ash. If you need any more just let me know.” said Tanza as she sat a plate in front of them both. “Pika.” nodded Pikachu as he grabbed a piece of food off of the plate and started to eat it. “Thanks.” smiled Ash as he started to eat. “Yea ya’ll better eat up… ya’ll have a mission today don’t ya’ll?” asked Hinta “Yea he told us last night before left out of the Sub-Space Training Room.” nodded Misty “Did he tell ya’ll what it was?” asked Tanza “Nope.” shrugged Brock shaking his head. “Well finish eating cause we leave in five.” said A voice They all turned toward the opening of the kitchen and saw Timothy standing in the doorway. “When did you get up?” asked Jamie “I’ve been up for several hours now with Alice.” smiled Timothy as he walked over to the oven. “Keep that to yourself.” said Tanza “What I didn’t say anything yet.” laughed Timothy as he put some food on his plate. “I’m stopping you before you do.” frowned Tanza “Fine I won’t say it then. Team 10 remember we leave in five.” said Timothy as he left out of the kitchen. “That dude is crazy.” laughed Jamie “Well eat up Ash, Pikachu, Misty and Brock. Something tells me that ya’ll are going to have a long day.” laughed Tanza Five minutes later Ash, Misty and Brock had finished eating and gathered their supplies and with Timothy they were all head toward Hoshikages mansion. “Alright it’s been awhile since our last mission.” noted Ash “Yea we have been kind of busy training.” agreed Brock “We could’ve taken on more mission than we did, but I told Shia that I needed all that time I could get to train ya’ll.” said Timothy “Using ki isn’t as tough as I thought it was going to be, but it was still pretty tough.” said Ash “Yea.” said Brock “Well that’s why I trained ya’ll like I did, but I saw yesterday that’s it’s gotten a lot easier for ya’ll to form and energy sphere. Your already 75 percent done.” laughed Timothy “Chu.” nodded Kachu as he sat on Timothy’s shoulder. “Mew.” nodded Nina “Be.” nodded Nikita as she and Nina floated above Timothy’s head. “Really?” asked Misty “Yea…I’ve already taught you how to summon and control your energy. Now all I need to do ya’ll how to use Ki waves, sense Ki and how to fly.” nodded Timothy “Awesome.” smiled Ash “Chu…Pika…Pi…Chu.” nodded Pikachu as he sat on Ash shoulder. “We’re here.” noted Timothy They walked up to the Hoshikage’ mansion and opened the door an when they got in the started to go up some stairs. A few minutes later they go to the top of the staircase and soon after came to a door. Timothy’s go ready to reach for the door knob, but it turned by itself and opened up. When the door was completely opened up and out stepped a spiky brown haired teenage boy. He wore a black no sleeve shirt with a pair of black pants. “What up Deoku.” smiled Timothy “Is that really your Timothy?” asked Deoku as he stared at Timothy. “Yep it’s me.” laughed Timothy “I heard rumors that you had came back last year, but with all that Haze confusion I lost track of you.” laughed Deoku “Well after that I had to take a little vacation which also turned complicated.” laughed Timothy “Pika…Pi.” waved Kachu “Mew…Mew.” waved Nina “Bee…Be” waved Nikita “And you’ve even got these three knuckle heads with you. Well I can’t believe that your actually back. I though that after your last battle against Kysis that you were gone for good.” laughed Deoku “Yea so did I, but I was able to work out a few of my issues and besides I couldn’t leave my family behind. They’d never forgive me.” smiled Timothy as he rubbed Kachu, Nina and Nikita on the head. “Chu.” smiled Kachu “Hay I also heard rumors that you decided to take on a new squad. Is it true?” Deoku asked “Yea. That’s them.” motioned Timothy as he pointed at Ash, Misty and Brock standing behind him. “Hi…I’m Ash Ketchum and this is my buddy Pikachu.” waved Ash “Pika…Pi.” waved Pikachu from atop Ash’s shoulder. “My name is Misty Waterflower…it’s a pleasure.” waved Misty “And I’m Brock…it‘s good to meet you.” waved Brock “Hello to you all. My name is Deoku Kumai of the Kumai clan. Specking of which Timothy I have some people who have been waiting to see you again.” smiled Deoku Deoku open the door and told somebody to come here and a few seconds later three children ran out of the door. One was a young light skinned, light brown haired, and brown eyed boy wearing a white shirt and blue jeans. The second on was a young girl with long light brown-orange hair, light skin and red eye’s wearing a wearing a blue shirt that had a red bow under the color and a skirt. The girl also had two large doglike ears on her head a large bushy tail wagging behind her. The last kid was a spiky white hired boy with light skin, and yellow eye’s wearing a long sleeve shirt that had shoulder pad like figures on the shoulders that had strange writing on them and a pair of long white pants. Like the little girl he to had two dog like ears on the top of his head and a bushy tail wagging behind him. When the children saw Timothy their face’s lit up with joy as they all rushed him nearly knocking him over. “Yay! Timothy’s back!” shouted The little girl in excitement. “Where have you been? We were wondering if you would come back to see us.” said The white haired boy. “I just had some stuff to clear up, but I’m back now. So what have you three been up to?” asked Timothy “Nothing much except going to school and training.” said The brown haired boy. “You’ve had some fun to haven’t you. Remember what I told you…all work and no play make for a dull day.” smiled Timothy “We haven’t forgotten.” laughed The little girl as she rubbed Nina on the head. “Hay Timothy who are they?” asked The white haired boy looking at Ash, Misty and Brock. “Those are the shinobi in my squad. Ash, Pikachu, Misty and Brock I want you to meet Felisha Kumai, Damian Kumai, and Ryu Kumai. You three I want you to meet Ash Ketchum, Misty Waterflower and Brock Harrison.” said Timothy “Hi.” waved The three kids “Go ahead…you three can talk to them. They won’t bite.” laughed Timothy The three kid rand back to Ash, Misty and Brock and started talking to them. “Well I’m surprised.” smiled Deoku “About what?” asked Timothy “That you decided to take on another squad.” smiled Deoku “I have my reasons.” nodded Timothy “Hay tell me something last year were you the one who beat Kysis?” asked Deoku “Of course. Me and her had a bout to finish and we did.” laughed Timothy “Well you said that you were going to get her back. So what happened to her?” asked Deoku “She’s with me now. Come to find out Kysis was actually a pokémon.” mentioned Timothy “What…what do you mean she was a pokémon?” Deoku asked shocked. “Yea Kysis is actually a Kibishi, that had absorbed to much chakra and transformed. On top of that Haze killed off her family so she was against joining me at first, but in the end I was able to get through to her.” smiled Timothy “I can’t believe it. So it was Haze who caused her to become like she was in the first place. Damn them.” cursed Deoku “Yeap. Hay Deoku I forgot to ask you. What are you doing here with the three munchkins any?” Timothy asked “Oh that I had a massage to deliver to Shia from our clan leader and I was watching them today so I decided to bring them with me. What about ya’ll what are ya’ll doing here. You got a mission?” asked Deoku “Yea, but right now all I know about it is it’s something dealing with Macalania Forest.” nodded Timothy “I see so Team 10 is the one Shia’s going to put on it.” thought Deoku as he stared off into nothingness. “What do you mean?” Timothy asked “You haven’t heard. People and pokémon in Macalania Forest have been found drained of all their life energy.” said Deoku “What.” said Timothy “Yea that was the massage that I had to deliver.” nodded Deoku “That doesn’t sound good.” smiled Timothy “Right and if it anybody is looking for you-know-what then their going to be big trouble.” warned Deoku “Big trouble isn’t the half of it. We’d better get in here.” nodded Timothy “Alright it’s good to see your back. Felisha, Damian, Ryu let‘s get going.” smiled Deoku “Right.” They all said as they followed Deoku down the stairs. “Come on.” urged Timothy as Ash Misty and Brock followed him through the door. To Be Continued................................ Category:Season 3 Content